


Overwatch x Danganronpa Crossover - The Killing Game Once Again

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, How Do I Tag, Illnesses, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, References to Depression, Secret Relationship, aka doomfist echo hammond ashe reaper and s76, don't read this if you don't like that stuff, idk - Freeform, loads of bromance, some characters were cut, theyre hard to write especially in this kind of setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Killing Game starts once again.Taking place in a pristine but abandoned manor, 24 heroes and even villains/anti heroes fight for their own freedom by committing a murder and getting away with it after a “Class” Trial commences.Tracer - the Ultimate Pilot - alongside her new pal, Winston - the Ultimate Scientist - soon discover how grim things get.
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Mei-Ling Zhou, Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! Ive written a fair amount of fanfics that just lay in my notes for all eternity, but this is the first one I've ever posted on this account, and also the first fanfic I'll be taking seriously. if you like it please do share whatever in the comments as I tend to work quicker knowing there's an audience giving feedback! 
> 
> chapter lengths can vary, but I won't ever make them too short once every introduction is over. also to avoid spoilers for when a body is discovered before a chapter, I won't mention anything in the notes warning you of this, so a body can show up at any given time and you won't be spoiled in advance. that's pretty much all I have to say at the moment but in advance I apologise if I butcher up any character's personalities ;)

In the darkness of an empty, pitch black room, a speck of a blue toned light could be seen, eventually growing larger and larger and gradually becoming more brighter. 

"Ughh.." 

Tracer slowly opened her eyes; only to shut them again as they strained against the light of her chronal accelerator. As they remained shut, hundreds of thoughts flew through her mind, but she struggled to think of the last few hours beforehand. They immediately jolted her head up, still surrounded by darkness as she remained sitting in a sleeping position on the surprisingly comfortable marble floor. Realising her situation, she shot up onto her feet and took in her surroundings. 

She moved her chest to use her chronal accelerator as a flashlight, but it had a short range and thus she backed up behind her, and into a wall. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, where am I?" She whispered to herself, "Hellooo? Anybody out there? In this, dark, large looking roooom?" Tracer called out. The lights flickered on, and in the corner of the room she seen.. a monkey..? 

The room was bright, and about the size of your typical classroom. It looked like something out of a modern palace or mansion, as everything was made out of marble and quartz. There was few furniture, except for a large round table in the middle of the room surrounded by too many chairs to count all at once, especially under the pressure of a large monkey looking at you.

Tracer instantly screamed, which caused the monkey to take a few large steps back and adjust his glasses, which only caused Tracer to panic more. "Easy monkey, easy.." She mumbled, waving her hands in front of her slowly, "easy now..." 

"Umm.. I understand that you may be confused, but allow me to introduce mysel-" 

More screaming.

"You're- you're a.. talking m-monkey..?" She asked, clearly seeing that he is indeed a monkey, but how could he speak? Was she imagining things? "Well, no- I mean.. yes, I'm a talking 'monkey', but I go by the name of Winston. I would prefer it if you would refer to me as a scientist instead of just a monkey. Seeing as, I'm the Ultimate Scientist, heh heh." He awkwardly laughs, trying to create some banter in the room as the brunette backs off into a corner.

"U-Uhm, and you are?"

"Oh- Oh! So, you're friendly, aren't you?" She asks, clearly asking the obvious as she felt as if her life would probably be done by now if he wasn't. "Well, the name's.. Tracer. The Ultimate Pilot. " She gives him a warm smile, already opening up to the idea of a talking monkey who claims to be a scientist, which also reminded her to ask, "So about that 'scientist' thing, are you trying to tell me you're a scientist?"

The ape in question awkwardly laughs once more, but signs of joy is wiped off his face when he tries to remember anything. "Yeah, although.. I don't actually remember my past. Um, do you know how you got here?"

"No, I can't recall anything. 'Tracer isn't my real name but.. I don't remember my real name. Not my past as well.. Say, is there away out of this room by any chance?"

"Oh, I haven't- um, haven't looked for one yet. I don't think it's safe." He adjusts his glasses once more, as if he needs to do something other than talk.

"Well.. I'd rather go look for help than stay in a room like this, speaking of, why were you in the dark? Did you even realise I was here?" 

Winston stayed silent, then shook his head. Tracer winces an eyebrow, and in the awkward silence between them, she hops over to the door and inspects it with her hands on her hips. "You could at least help, like, take the door off the hinges or something." She mumbled, not actually wanting to her her point across but alas, Winston frowned.

"I don't think that's a good idea. What if there is an alarm system? I mean, this room is highly decorated, which got me thinking. If we were kidnapped and imprisoned, why would we be thrown into a fancy room such as this?" 

"Uh, I don't think there would be any alarms around. But, I really don't know. So that's why we have to leave this room and get some answers! Whoever took us might have even done this for our safety for all we could know, but we still need answers, and we can't just sit around doing nothing either! So, please, this door doesn't look like it will budge."

Without realising it, Tracer yelled her last few words to get her point across. "...Okay, fine, i'll see what I can do." And with that, Winston stood at his spot before eventually getting up and inspecting the door. She looked at the ape with anticipation before he held the door in a firm group before ripping it off its hinges. "Woah! You did it!" And with that, Tracer leaped across the doorframe and waited for Winston to make his move. 

"Holy mother of bananas," He said as he looked down the large hallway in front of them as he exited the room, "I wasn't expecting this." They both walked forward, until Tracer decided to speak up to break the silence between them.

"Woahh, this place is... super tidy..? Who brought us here? Surely there must be lots of people around." The petite girl questioned as she checked her surroundings, before an unrecognisable voice came out of the blue. 

"Hola." 

Tracer quickly turned around, to see Winston missing and not a single soul in sight. She took a cautious step backwards in an attempt to pull out a defensive pose but instead felt something behind her. "Sorpresa!" She quickly jumped around, to see an oddly looking young woman in front of her. "Gah!! Who're you?? You scared me! And where's Winston?!" Tracer yelled, becoming defensive. "Hmm.. your monkey looking friend? He went.. that way." The suspicious woman pointed forward. 

"Yeah ok, i'm not falling for that. I was right in front of him the whole time." She scoffed, slightly getting angry. "You're still yet to answer the rest of my questions." 

"Okay, okay," She said as she puts up her hands, "First off, my name, it's Sombra. And well, no biggie or anything, but i'm the Ultimate Hacker." She smirked, and pointed down to Tracer's chronal accelerator, tapping it a few times. "And I'd watch your little flashy toy there if I were you." Tracer raised her hand to slap Sombra's hand off, but she has already put her fingers up to the side of her chin to await a response. "And you?" Tracer scoffed, but didn't hesitate for a second,

"Tracer, the Ultimate Pilot. Say, what's your real name? You know your real name, right? It's hardly actually 'Sombrero' or whatever." Sombra winced at her remark. "Sombra. And duh, I have a real name but, you'll have to find that out for yourself~" Tracer furrowed her eyebrow, but ignored her and was about to question her again, before Winston came out through the wall. 

"Tracer! Oh- and um, who are you?" The ape said, looking down on Sombra. "Ugh, you know I hate introductions." Winston frowned. "Uhm, I have no idea of who you are but, Tracer, I'm sorry I had left you. If you look here, this wall is actually a fake and you can go on through, but it's pretty disappointing."

"Huh? What do you mean? What's in there?" Tracer asked, while Sombra stood there smirking before finally speaking once again, almost too quickly. "Well, i'm off now. Gotta go and find the dining hall." 

Before Winston could even open his mouth, Tracer yelled as Sombra started walking down the hallway before turning invisible as she walked down before nothing else could be seen. "Dining hall? Is this supposed to be a castle or something posh?" 

"I suppose so, but we should go look for other people. But, who was she?" Tracer turned back around to face the ape, and sighed. "She said she was the Ultimate Hacker.. err, Sombra or whatever. But we should go looking for more rooms." Winston pulled an awkward smile and nodded affirmatively, before frowning once more after he seems to be looking around. 

█ A few minutes later...

"Have you noticed that there is no windows here?" 

"Huh? Oh, there isn't. Odd choice of design. But I bet it's for a good reason too," Tracer scowled, as she began to walk forward. "You comin'?" Winston looked back at her and nodded. 

They went from room to room as they ventured on through the rather large hallway, until in one room, they both came across… a floating robot?? ’No wait.. that’s an OMNIC!”

Tracer then scanned her eyes over to the figure beside the omnic, only to see another one! Winston looked just as surprised, mouth hanging wide open in awe. Though most people would be doing that to a huge gorilla, Tracer thought.

“…”

“…….”

“Genji here is no omnic, for he instead is simply a cyborg.” The floating omnic finally says as Tracer and Winston stood in shocked silence, “The Ultimate Ninja.” The cyborg whispers just barely loudly enough for everyone to hear.

“Uh okay… you’re both related to each other I assume, and probably not involved in whatever situation this is sooo… nice to meet you?” Winston speaks up first, only for there to be a very awkward silence until Tracer does a fake cough before speaking. “Yeah, aha, that there is Winston, and I’m Tracer, which isn’t my real name, so just stick to that. We’re both Ultimates like you. He's the Ultimate Scientist and I'm the Ultimate Pilot."

“We are not related. Zenyatta is my master. Please treat him with respect.” Genji speaks with a warning tone, making Tracer and Winston both want to run back to the room they found each other in, only for this Genji to do a chuckle. “It is a pleasure to meet you both. My master here is the Ultimate Guru.”

“Peace be upon you.” Zenyatta says as he manages to bow while floating. “Alright then,” Tracer begins, “You’s don’t happen to know anything about this situation my big pal here mentioned earlier, do you?”

“Well, my Master and I have made the decision to remain inside this room to avoid more people like you two questioning our existence. One tall and menacing woman we came across was too close to us for our liking. She claimed to want to ‘experiment our bodies’ as if we were toys.” Genji said, and with the incredible resistance Tracer has, she kept the thought of “Well, I don’t blame her.” Inside her head.

‘Oh, well- We shall leave you to it then.’ Winston says as he walks to the door and begins to open it, “Tracer, lets continue our sear-‘

“I found you two at last. Wait..” 

There, in front of Winston, was a tall and menacing woman, enough to put Genji instantly on guard in front of Zenyatta. 

’That must be her you mentioned earlier right? Certainly fits the description otherwise.’ Tracer began, “And I certainly will be on my way now!”

The woman had already stepped into the room and slammed the door close. “Oh no, please do stay a while. I have enough time to go around to you and your monkey friend I saw roaming around after I’m done with the omnics.” 

“I will not allow you.” Genji snarled, which only made the mysterious woman chuckle. “If you comply I can promise it won’t hurt. Nothing here can stop me from ever so easily doing harm if I wanted to.” She declared as she pointed her long nails upwards.

‘Why don’t we take a few steps back, shall we? You’re certain there is no one that can be here to stop you from hurting another prisoner - which would mean no authority figures?” Winston questioned,

“Oh? And how can you be so sure that I’m another prisoner like you?”

“Well, wouldn’t you be off doing something else? If you’re out pulling the strings then you would have probably done whatever with Gen and Zen already.” Tracer argued, proud of her nicknames.

Genji winced.

“Fair point, you have more brains than it seems, I suppose. But yes, I have also been thrown here against my will. Not like its been the first time either,” The woman began, “But please don’t discourage my plans, or you may as well apologise to the whole world right about now.”

“Eh? What are you on about? Just who are you supposed to be anyways?” Tracer said as she glanced up and down at the woman’s odd choice of clothing.

“Dr Moira O’Deorain. Ultimate Geneticist. I was on my way to be reaching a new discovery until I woke up in this manor, so I have no choice but to focus on other experiments for the time being.”

“Hold on a second.. Dr O’Deorain? Ive heard about your discoveries!” Winston exclaimed, already up in her face, “Surely you know of Harold Winston, yes?”


	2. Prologue - Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracer and Winston enter the Dining Room after an encounter with the Ultimate Geneticist, Ninja and Guru respectively. There, they meet the very being that will be controlling their lives from this day forward..

“Dr Harold?” Moira began, “Of course I know him. Anyone with a brain should.”

Tracer didn’t like the sound of that, so she let out a huff. She had no idea of who a “Harold Winston” is. Maybe it’s Winston’s first name?

“We talked maybe once or twice, he mentioned you as well. You were his favourite, after all.” 

“Hm. Talk about what?” Winston snarled, clearly not trusting the geneticist already, “What would he have to talk to you about?” 

Moira went back to admiring her long, sharpened nails, smirking. Tracer looked at them too, only to feel disgusted instead. “Oh, don’t sweat it. Its not worth saying. Nothing personal, by the way.” 

Genji and Zenyatta stood - not exactly stood for Zenyatta - but they remained silent. Genji definitely would’ve made an exit by now, but that option was impossible as Moira was the one standing - possibly blocking - the only way out of the shining and polished white room. Zenyatta would’ve probably said something too, if it wasn’t for Moira wanting to experiment on him, thus he remained silent to seem invisible. Tracer was also quiet, trying to get a grasp on the situation until deciding there’s no point in trying.

“Well, umm.. it was nice knowing you..?” Tracer managed to whimper out, as if Winston didn’t just think it could get any more awkward. 

Moira glanced at Tracer. 

Tracer stared at Moira.

Moira stared at Tracer. 

“Yes, it was a pleasure. There is always a next time, I guess. I’ll be off then. Please do hurry to the dining room, though. All of you.” 

And with that, Moira opened the door and continued down the hallway. Sighs of reliefs were let out across the whole room.

“I suppose we should all be on our way.” Zenyatta spoke at last, proceeding to the door already with Genji nodding and following behind, leaving Tracer and Winston alone. 

“Soo... This Harold lad.. who’s he exactly? She questioned, which made Winston frown.

“To be truthful, I couldn’t tell you much. Everything is a blur.. except for that I know he raised me in some” he paused, “laboratory? Or at least I assume it was one. But anyways- He raised me alongside other apes like me, and that’s all I remember. No explanation on why I can talk, but I’m thinking it’s because of him.”

“Well,” Tracer blurted, not originally gonna comment on it, “You sure do know more than me. All I know I that I’m the Ultimate Pilot. How I became one is beyond me.” 

“We should head on to the dining hall, then. This is the second time we’ve heard about it, so it must be worth seeing.”

“Yeah, I agree. Let’s head on down then!” Tracer exclaimed, doing a leap towards the door.

They eventually reached the final door of the hallway, while walking past a few more rooms that they peeped their heads inside, but found them to be empty. Tracer went for the door first, and there she and Winston both stood inside the dining room, surrounded by way too many people to count at once, all staring at them. Some familiar faces were there, such as Genji, Zenyatta, Moira and even Sombra- whom Tracer will admit she had already forgot about - but the rest of the room gathered around eachother whispering. 

“A giant gorilla? I thought the big omnic or purple lady was bad enough..”

“Oh, more people!”

“That’s all of us, right?”

“Yup, there’s now 23 of us.”

“Uhh.. hiya?” Tracer said, with Winston staring at everyone from behind her. 

“About time you two got here!” A large booming voice said, who happened to be sounding closer with each word until it finally clicked in Tracer’s head that the voice was from a large old man in heavy armour, “We’ve all been waiting on you!”

“Oh! Wait, you were?” Tracer questioned, forcing herself to stare at the tall man.

An old woman spoke up beside the knight. “We’ve been stuck in here for a while now. We’ve been told by Genji and Zenyatta here that you two were the last ones to arrive.”

“So I assume everyone here is also trapped?” Winston spoke up, very hesitantly, Tracer thought. 

“Yup.” A cowboy? What’s a cowboy doing here? “Doesn’t help that nobody knows anything from before too.” 

“We’re all Ultimates,” an angelic woman exclaimed, “That’s about the only thing we all truly have in common.” 

“I figured that from everyone else we’ve met so far. But does no one really know what’s going on here?” Tracer asked.

“Upupupup..!”

Everyone turned around to the source of the voice, only to be seen with other confused looks. As far as everyone could tell, no one had a voice that sounded like Mickie Mouse. Silence fell over the entire room until many people started asking whoever made the noice to show themselves. Tracer felt her gut feeling to just run and get out, and she always trusts her gut feeling. She did a quick turn around to the door, only for it to be locked. 

“Uh.. guys?! The door’s locked!” 

Winston tried unlocking it for himself too, but to no avail. He searched for any ways to grab the door off its hinges like earlier but he found himself not finding any. 

“Oh come on, guys!” 

There it is! The Mickie Mouse voice again, Tracer thought. Everyone went silent again and turned away from the door to the other side of the room again.

“When people hear my laugh, they all scream with joy!”

Huh?

A black and white bear suddenly popped into existence, wearing a magician’s top hat as smoke surrounded him from when he appeared. “It’s only natural for them to, after all! Do you seriously not know who I am? I’m Monokuma!”

“What... is that?”

“A teddie bear?”

“There’s no way that bear is anything but an omnic.”

“I definitely did not make that!”

Tracer’s head was definitely starting to hurt now.

“Jeez, guys!” The bear said, as he took his top hat off and threw it at a middle aged man with a short ponytail, who only grunted at the impact and threw it on the floor. 

“I can already tell you guys are trouble. It’s the most I’ve had participate in a Killing Game, though, so it’s to be expected!”

“Huh?” Tracer said aloud, watching everyone else’s faces drop with confusion just like hers, “what are we supposed to kill?”

“Why, the people in this very room of course! Kill a person, go home free! If you get away with it, that is.”

“That’s enough.” Genji said, being the first to speak out. “We barely know eachother or what is happening here.”

“Yeah! We demand answers!” A young girl with headphones exclaimed. 

“I just gave you your answer! You’re here to participate in a killing game. That’s it! Kill anybody however you like. A trial will then commence and whoever killed that person is then known as the Blackened. If the Blackened manages to not get caught by the other guests during the trial, everyone else but the Blackened dies and they get to escape.. However. If the guests do find out who the Blackened is, then only the Blackened is killed and everyone else lives on until another murder occurs.”

“What...” Tracer blurted out, “Why must we bother through all that? Why can’t we all just leave right now?”

“Oh,” Monokuma smirked, “Now where’s the fun in that?”

“Are you implying that we are to.. murder people until there is no one left!?” Tracer yelled, furiously stomping up to Monokuma. “You-“

“Whomever is responsible should cease this cruel prank.” A large 4 legged omnic said.

“It should be common sense to agree here,” a woman with a blue fancy looking dress said, “Why would we ever agree to such a ‘game?”

“Woah, woah! First of all, no, there shall only be 2 people remaining since one cannot blame the other, which should be obvious enough. Secondly, I wouldn’t risk trying to harm me if I were you, Tracie-Dearie.” Monokuma smirked, and with a wave of a wand, multiple phone looking devices snapped into thin air. “The rules written down on this device says so.”

“Gimme that.” Tracer snarled as she snatched one floating in the air, only to find Winston’s name pop up in the screen alongside his Ultimate Talent. “Winston?”

“..What is it?” The ape in question asked.

“Oh, darn it! You ruined the surprise! Oh well.” Monokuma sighs out as he says, “Welp, everyone gets their own personal phone. There’s to be no swapping with anyone! It’s impossible to, and to be quite frankly, useless to anyways. I’ll come back once everyone has gotten their own phone, checked the rules and has found their way into their dorms! Be in the ball room by nighttime, though.” 

“A ball room, huh?” Sombra repeated, “this really is a proper manor.”

Winston stumbled across the room to where Tracer stood after Monokuma left. “Um, could the problem here be that you have my mobile phone?” 

“I guess so. Here ya go.” She said as she handed the phone over to Winston, only now noticing that it’s a lot larger than the other phones still waiting in the air. 

Everyone hesitantly went out to grab their phones, some having to swap with others once they realised it didn’t have the right names on them. Conversations were happening all across the room, and from what Tracer could hear, was mostly how ridiculous the situation was while others seemed to be bombarding others with questions on how to work the phones correctly. Some things never change, she huffed. 

“Hey, it seems like there’s an option to text and call other people,” a man with dreads exclaimed, “lemme try call for help!” 

And with that, the man instantly punched in the number for 991, and everyone turned around to him to listen, only to be met with a voice saying such a number does not exist. 

“Wait.. it’s not working?” A small woman with a bun says. “But it says there’s service?”

“Use your heads, people. Do you really think that thing would give us a modified phone but let us still call for help?” A familiar voice, Tracer hears. It’s Moira. 

“There was zero harm in trying.” A muscular pink haired woman said.

“Then what is the point of this useless piece of scrap if it can’t get us out of here?!” An angry dwarf yelled.

“What was that bear thing on about earlier, about rules? Is it not worth checking out for safety?” Another man with an orange looking cape asks.

“I got it on right here.” A young brunette with a ponytail exclaims, seemingly reading through it herself, “It’s.. something to say the least.”

Everyone including Tracer all went into the app with the icon and name clearly listing “Rules.”

* Rule #1: Guests are free to roam around the manor and into the gardens. Anywhere else not shown on the map is forbidden.  
*   
* Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 8am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.  
*   
* Rule #3: Treat others with respect, as well as the manor.  
*   
* Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the manor at your discretion.  
*   
* Rule #5: Violence against overseer Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras, and will be punishable by death.  
*   
* Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow guest and becomes a Blackened will only be permitted to leave if they manage to not get caught. If they do get caught, they will be executed and other guests live on.   
*   
* Rule #7: Additional manor regulations may be added if necessary.  
*   
* Rule #8: Once a murder takes place, a trial will begin shortly thereafter.   
* Participation is mandatory for all surviving guests.  
*   
* Rule #9: Lending your mobile phone to another guest is strictly prohibited.  
*   
* Rule #10: The guilty party may only kill a maximum of three people during The Game.

* Rule #11: Only with your own mobile phone can you enter your own room. Guests may invite others into their own rooms with their own caution.   
* 

* Rule #12: Attempting to break into locked rooms is strictly prohibited. Dorm rooms do not apply. (Feel free to break into them as best you can!”

“You’re joking..” Tracer mumbled, and it seemed other people were in disbelief as well. All this for a prank?

“I’m going to my room.” A purple skinned woman snarled, already halfway out the door.

A beat of silence was all that remained until others started conversing with eachother.

“W-what are we going to do?” A rather tall old man whispered, who seemed to be floating in the air? That certainly caught Tracer’s attention. “We can’t escape, we’re trapped, we can’t escape, we’re trapp-“ 

“It’s gonna be alright, big guy,” Tracer pleaded with a friendly smile. “We all have someone out there who knows us!” We won’t be here for long.” 

“How can you be so.. sure?”

“Just another gut feeling, I suppose. No use in worrying over it right now.” 

“You’re right, you’re right- I just,” The man stumbled nervously, “I don’t recognise anyone here, but we’re all Ultimates. Surely: I would know some of these Ultimates, but I don’t.”

“Mhm. I don’t recognise anyone either. Say, what’s up with you floating and all that? Are you perhaps the Ultimate.. balloon.? maybe Ultimate wizard?” Traced questioned, and looked like she was about to carry on guessing too. 

“Erm, i’m afraid not. I am the Ultimate Astrophysicist, Dr. Siebren de Kuiper. I was given the nickname.. Sigma, for a reason I simply cannot remember. But what might your name be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next 2 chapters will be basically introductions of the rest of the characters and their ultimates, and then the first official chapter will begin mwahahaha
> 
> if you haven’t noticed there are a few characters not featured in this fic and they are: hammond, bastion, ashe, echo, reaper, soldier:76 and doomfist due to already having a lot of characters and because of the nature of their characters being too complicated for a fic like this, hope you understand! (echo simply came in too late lol)


End file.
